The final Chapter
by ShadowAI
Summary: Live-a-Live. This is the story of how the 7 heroes fought and defeated Odio in the final chapter as told through their viewpoints. This is meant so that there was no one leader but each of the characters' paths were interwoven. rated to be safe. Spoilers


**The Final Chapter**

Disclaimers: Same old, I don't own live-a-live square does. This time no crossovers. And I pretty much buried the other story since I was a) stupid and b) messed up. Ahem anyway.

Short Intro: this story will attempt to explain what actually happened in the final chapter of Live-a-Live through the views of all of the 7 heroes and their journey to defeat Odio.

**Chapter 1 – "The Gathering:Oboro"**

Oboro-maru

Oboro stood atop the castle of his fallen enemy, Lord Ode Iyou. The monstrous would-be dictator of Japan was overthrown and the sun was finally rising. The calm sea mist was slowly blowing on Oboro's sweaty face as he watched the remains of the carcass of his enemy melt away from the sunlight. It was fitting, that such a monster of the dark could only be defeated by the light of the sun. He looked over at Ryoma who was kneeling and panting heavily. His face was a bit green from the poison that the monster's body emitted. His clothes were torn where the claws of the hundreds of traps, swords, kunais, and claws managed to tear at him. However he too was smiling in triumph.

"That was quite a night of adventure." Ryoma spoke breaking the ethereal silence of the daybreak. "I never thought that I would be rescued from that hellhole let alone be lead through the castle to face that horrible monster. I must admit you truly are a man of skill Oboro-Maru."

"This was my mission," Oboro replied pensively, captured by the pale orange and purple of the sunrise, "I couldn't let you just stay there, besides, your help was appreciated."

"Ha ha, you were the one doing all the fighting, I can't imagine going close to that thing, the poison got to me as it is."

"You should go see someone about that." Oboro advised and breathed in the sweet air of the nearby trees.

"Yes, yes my ship has doctors who can tend to me, which reminds me." He regained his posture and looked into Oboro with a businessman's gaze. "Perhaps you would consider coming with me. My organization has a need for people of your talent."

"Ryoma, I am more than grateful for all the help you have offered me tonight, however I am a member of the Enma ninjas and I cannot possibly leave my clan." Oboro explained.

Ryoma looked pensively at the gardens where the bodies of several dead were lying on the ground, their blood already dried. He looked up again "Is this how you plan to save your country Oboro? With the blood of others?" His tone was that of a teacher. "Surely you can understand that diplomacy is a much better solution, surely you can see that there is no need for the sword."

"If there is no need for the sword, then why for me?" Oboro questioned.

"Because there are those who would want to kill me." Ryoma countered.

"The position you place me in is very difficult, I have no specific desire to leave my clan but what you say is true, killing aimlessly brings nothing. I will give it thought."

"We shall have plenty of time for thought after we rest aboard my ship. Come Oboro." Ryoma began a careful descent into the castle room when a sudden wind hit him. The gale was swift and came suddenly. Ryoma was knocked of his feet and grabbed onto the tiles quickly. "Where did that come from, surely we purged this castle of its black magic?" he said with a bit of panic in his voice. He climbed up on the rooftop and stared at Oboro who was on the floor now suffocating.

Oboro was about to come down when a sudden wind hit the him from the back and circled him. The torrent was forceful and cold forcing his body to emit a shiver. The fresh wounds stung as the wind seemed to cut further into them. Oboro gritted his teeth and tried to lie prone on the roof to ensure he won't be carried off into the distance. As he attempted to lie down he suddenly felt a shortness of breath. He breathed in however no air came. His lungs were emptying quickly as he frantically searched for another gulp of air. The wind picked up speed and circled him quickly drilling into his wounds even further as they stung. His whole body seemed to be on fire from lack of air. Is this the poison's doing? Oboro wondered as he felt strength drain from his body. His blurry vision made out Ryoma fighting the wind trying to get to him, but to no avail. Ryoma's lips were moving but Oboro was deaf to him and could only hear the rush of the wind.

Darkness overcame him instantly; it felt like jumping into a pool of icy cold water with heavy weights. The darkness smothered him; his face felt like it was pressed up against a pillow. Time seemed to stand still on the rooftop as suddenly the wind became silent. The air seemed to be paralyzed by some sort of otherworldly force, a voice spoke. When it did Oboro felt life drained out of him with every syllable.

"You have done well, defeating Ode Iyou was not an easy task and I commend you for your efforts. However, your times of trials and tribulations have just begun. A much more daunting task lies ahead for you hero."

The darkness blanketed Oboro as his lungs finally gave out. When he awoke he felt almost certain of his demise. There was no light, no sound, no smell, and no sensation throughout his entire body. The air was still and ironically calm.

I must be dead, thought Oboro as he got up. He slowly regained balance and inhaled the precious air in his new found surroundings. His lungs slowly soothed and his vision slowly sharpened. The darkness was eerie as if someone beyond its veil was watching him. His body still tired from lack of oxygen, began to shiver. This place was relatively cold to Japan.

Oboro began searching in every direction for clues to his whereabouts or any signs of life but his search proved fruitless. There was no sign of life in any direction. Choosing a random direction which seemed to suit him, Oboro began sprinting in hopes of hitting something which can help him.

As Oboro sprinted he became aware that the surrounding environment began to twinkle in an unfamiliar twilight. Images of castles, plains, forests, mountains, and countless other things began to flash before him. The haunting images seemed to give Oboro's prison a sense of a collage, a literal quilt knitted by time. Captivated by the images Oboro's running was halted when he slammed face first into a wall.

His head ached from the sudden impact and he rubbed it as he got up for a second time. His vision was still blurry as more and more images flashed everywhere. "I must be going crazy." Oboro thought out loud as he felt in front of him. There indeed was a solid wall there; however it was not one he could sense in any other way. Oboro began walking sideways to determine where that wall ended. To his surprise it ended in a few steps and suddenly vanished, no corner of any sort. Growing suspicious Oboro walked back to his starting point only to realize the wall was gone.

Disappearing walls, glimpses into different times and places, what sort of place is this? An image flashed by him, it was that of a boundless, open plane where many sorts of odd creatures grazed. He saw a gigantic furry beast with 2 enormous tusks. He saw tigers with teeth that can put swords to shame. The sun was blazing high upon that desert and a high outcropping gave him the vantage point of that alien world.

As he followed the image, Oboro wound up standing in front of a staircase. The staircase seemed to vanish into the darkness. Not seeing any other option of exit in the vicinity, Oboro swiftly climbed the staircase.

In a few seconds he found himself above a grassy road, 20 feet above it. Upon suddenly experiencing a pull of gravity, Oboro balanced himself and landed smoothly in front of the sign.

_"Entrance to the Forbidden Land"_

The sign was covered with dried blood making reading it nearly impossible. Ignoring the taboo on entry, Oboro continued deeper into the region dubbed forbidden. Upon traversing several yards Oboro came face to face with the foot of a mountain featuring a carving of a demonic face.

"I suppose I destroy you to gain passage?" Asked Oboro coldly as he drew his sword.

A mocking voice came from behind him "You're wrong, there is no need to harm the mountain, for it is not at fault."

Oboro wheeled around to see his companion; he was gazing at a man wearing a dirty brown cloak with a sword on his back. His face was a bit dirty and covered by his cloak which was well worn but aside that he seemed fresh and relatively cheerful.

"Who are you? And where am I?" asked Oboro.

"My name is of no importance, know this you are here to face a challenge. The great demon Odio has challenged you to a duel. However you are not the only one worthy, to face him you must find and use the sword known as Byron to open the sealed passage in this forbidden land. Until then your efforts for entry shall be futile."

"And tell me then, how do you know this? And why should I fight?"

"I know this because I am him. This is merely one of my many forms, just like that wind that brought you here. I shall try to stop you from taking that sword. I have many forms at my disposal." He finished.

"You haven't answered my second question." Stated Oboro

"Your reward is your safe passage home for there is no other way to return."

"Your plan is well thought and I applaud it, however I've no desire to search for some sword, I'll kill you now!" Oboro drew his sword in a flash of speed and charged at the cloaked man at top speed. The cloaked man stared at him unflinching. A bit unnerved by his opponent's calm stance Oboro closed in to strike and executed a horizontal slash in front of his opponent. The slash hit dead on yet there was no impact. The sword passed through his opponent like he was a ghost. The loud sound of the blade cutting the air echoed for a second.

"Your strength is still not up to par with mine." Taunted the demon. He was standing in front of the entrance now, the illusion of his body now dissipated. "Seek your strength elsewhere foolish ninja." He simply dissolved into the mountain.

Oboro nodded calmly and sheathed his sword. He brushed off his clothes and drew several breaths to calm himself. He began to slowly look around his environment. He was in a sort of forested area, there were trees and grass everywhere. However Oboro noted that everything was completely still, there were no birds or animals running. Life had seemed to end in the forsaken place. The trees and grass were even a dull muted color as if life was drained from them in its entity. The sky had no visible sun and was illuminated by a ghostly pale light comming from an unseen source. The land was shrouded in anticipating silence. The silence before the storm Oboro mused. He began to take off in a light jog towards some clue as to where the sword might be.


End file.
